The goal of this Core is to provide high quality clinical data and subject samples for use in the scientific projects of the SPORE. To provide these resources. Core A will utilize and expand upon clinical and biospecimen resources that already exist at each institution. For projects in which additional or different samples/data are required, prospective collection of these samples and their corresponding clinical information will be supported through Core A. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A is essential to ensure that all research activities in this SPORE utilizing human samples are provided with sound clinical and pathological information, that the data are efficiently and accurately managed, and that distribution of samples and data occurs in a reliable and timely manner.